


Risks worth taking

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Liam Dunbar, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, if that's a thing, soft, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Theo gets hurt protecting Liam and Liam isn't very happy about it.





	Risks worth taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> I wanted to write something for you and suddenly this happened. :P I really hope you like it!

Liam returns to his room with a wet washcloth and sits right next to Theo, who’s lying on his bed. He drags it gently over the wound, trying to clean it as well as he can, and grimaces when it quickly starts turning red. 

Theo doesn’t make any sound but the clenched jaw is enough for Liam to know that it hurts. He places his hand on Theo’s forearm, taking away some of his pain, pleased that Theo doesn’t pull away like he usually does, even though it probably means that the pain is stronger this time. He keeps cleaning the wound on Theo’s lower stomach, grateful that the others weren’t that deep and have already healed. 

He goes to the bathroom to leave the now completely red washcloth and wash his hands. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm himself. Being angry at the one person that can calm you down really sucks. It doesn’t stop him, though, from listening to the familiar sound of Theo’s heartbeat in the next room. 

Theo has finally started to breath normally and Liam might be feeling relieved but he’s still angry. They were fighting about it on the whole ride home, without any result, of course. Well, not exactly fighting, more like Liam yelling at him in the back of the car, while pushing his palm over Theo’s wound, taking his pain and trying to make him stop bleeding. 

Mason and Corey were silent in the front seats and Theo was busy trying to breath, as Liam was losing his mind, watching Theo’s shirt and his hand being covered in Theo's blood. 

It isn’t the first time Theo got hurt in his effort to save Liam and it definitely isn’t the first time they talked about it. But it is the first time that he got injured so badly and Liam doesn’t know for how much longer he can handle watching him bleeding and wounded. 

He takes another deep breath and heads back to his bedroom. He sits on the other side of the bed next to Theo and looks at him, taking in the pale color of his skin and then the bandage over the still open wound, before covering his almost naked body with the blankets. 

“You haven’t started healing yet, it must be really deep,” he motions to the wound.

“I’ll be fine, it doesn’t matter,” Theo shrugs it off, like he didn’t almost die an hour ago.

“It matters to me," Liam growls angrily before he can stop himself.

Theo closes his eyes for a moment and furrows his eyebrows and Liam instantly regrets yelling at him, it probably didn’t help with Theo’s headache, but he's angry and admittedly really fucking worried and he doesn't know what to do. 

Liam’s breathing becomes heavier and he feels his eyes watering, frustration, anger and exhaustion overwhelming him. He looks down at Theo finding him already looking up at him, with an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. One that he rarely allows to appear. One that he doesn't hide only when he's with Liam. 

"Hey," he whispers. He seems like he's struggling to talk but the affectionate look is still there. He moves slowly his hand and rests it gently above Liam's knee. Theo's hand is cold in contrast with his own skin and Liam can feel it even through his jeans, "I'm okay," he gives him another small smile, "I don't want you to worry, Sunshine." 

And just like that the anger is gone. He still wants to yell at him, tell him that he's not okay. He's hurt, his healing is slow and the wound seems pretty deep. Instead he places his warm hand over Theo's cold one, and squeezes it slightly, taking some of his pain, black thick veins travelling up to his arm and neck. 

He keeps taking his pain until Theo lets out a relieved sigh and then he stops but he doesn't pull his hand away and neither does Theo. Now that the pain isn't too much and the wound has finally started to heal, Theo just looks tired. And Liam can't blame him, he feels a little tired himself.

He sees shivers running through Theo's arm and frowns slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asks quietly.

"Just a little" Theo mumbles, his eyes already half-lidded.

Liam nods and gets up to bring another blanket, spreading it over the ones that already cover Theo. He resumes his position next to him and asks, "better?" 

Theo doesn't say anything, he just shrugs his shoulders in reply. His hand is still out of the blanket and seems like it's slightly trembling now. 

Liam frowns, even more worried now. _Is this a chimera thing? Maybe he has a fever?_ , he thinks and tries to not panic as he places his hand over Theo's forehead. 

It's not hot so it's probably because his body is trying to heal. _Does he even have any more blankets in his room_ , he wonders and pulls away his hand, seeing Theo lean towards him probably without even realising it. 

"Oh" Liam breathes. _Right_ , werewolves are always warm. Definitely warmer than chimeras.

He moves to lie properly on the bed before he looks at his clothes. He grimaces, another shirt ruined from being bloody and ripped by claws. He removes his clothes, leaving only his boxers and slides under the blankets, lying on the bed right next to Theo, who's now slightly turned with his back to him. 

Liam moves even closer until his chest is flush against Theo's back. He shivers as he comes in contact with his cold skin, but he immediately feels his heat being transferred to Theo. 

"Is this okay?" He asks hesitantly and brings his hand over Theo's waist, placing it carefully just below his chest, avoiding the wound on his lower stomach. Theo's breathing is steady, but not enough for him to be asleep. 

"Yeah," he whispers, the word coming out in a small voice but sounding relaxed. 

"Good," he moves just a little closer, more confidently now that he knows that Theo doesn't mind, until his nose is buried in Theo's hair. 

He runs soothing circles on his chest and both feeling his heartbeat beneath his palm and having his scent so close remind him that Theo is alive, that he's right there with him, that he's going to be okay.

They lie like that for almost half an hour and Theo still hasn't fallen asleep. 

"Are you still in pain?" Liam asks against Theo's neck.

"No, I'm good.”

"You sure?" He insists. Theo's been through enough discomfort and pain tonight, he should at least sleep. Theo nods before replying, "I- I just can't sleep."

"Oh… you should try though. You need to sleep so you can heal," Liam says softly and Theo gives him another nod. 

A few minutes pass and they're both still awake. 

And Liam can’t stop thinking about Theo. About Theo saving him, Theo being hurt, Theo bleeding. About Theo almost dying.

"I thought I lost you today. You scared me," Liam says, his sleepy mind not giving him any time to filter his thoughts before talking. 

He feels Theo's heart skip a beat or two but then continues steadily.

"I'm sorry," he says, sounding like he actually feels guilty for making Liam worry.

"I really wish you would start taking better care of yourself," Liam continues, the words slipping out of his mouth without his permission, "I'm worried about you."

Theo's heart starts beating a little faster than before, but he stays silent so Liam keeps talking. 

"I don't want you to risk your life for me. You're important, too, you know, even if you don't believe it. You're important to me," he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. Theo's still quiet but his heart is beating wildly now, meaning that he's listening. "I need you alive... here, with me," he finishes and can't stop a few tears from escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

Theo immediately turns so he’s facing him, his hand keeping the bandage in place as he moves. 

The next moment cool, large hands are cupping Liam’s face, the touch gentle and affectionate, like he's something precious, like he deserves to be held only with love. But the hands are also hesitant, afraid and slightly shaking, like they believe that they're not worthy of touching him like this. 

"Liam," Theo’s voice is as soft as his touch, thumbs moving gently over his cheeks, wiping the tears, "Sunshine, stop crying, please." 

Liam lets out a sob when he hears the nickname that he's come to love so much and before he thinks what he's doing, he moves closer and hides his face in the crook of Theo's neck, hugging him and letting the tears fall. 

Theo wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry," he says again, holding him tightly in his arms.

The soothing touches make the tears stop eventually and Liam speaks, voice muffled against Theo's skin. “Will you promise me that you're gonna stop taking stupid risks? I can't lose you, Theo."

Theo doesn't reply for a few seconds but when he does his voice is firm and his heart is steady, "I promise."

Liam pulls away so he can look at him, his blue eyes locked with Theo's green.

"Yeah?" He breathes, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah," Theo nods slightly his head. "I won't stop trying to protect you, but no more suicide missions, I promise."

"Good," Liam says softly, eyes not leaving Theo's as he places his hand on the side of his face, slowly moving his whole body closer.

Theo's gaze falls on his lips and Liam instinctively licks them with his tongue, watching as Theo’s eyes follow the movement. Theo cups his jaw, his thumb gently brushing against the light stubble there, moving until their faces are barely an inch apart. 

“Can I k-?” he starts to ask but Liam interrupts him by crashing their lips together. The kiss starts slow and soft, but it doesn’t take long to become more passionate, desperation and longing evident in the kiss, as their tongues and lips move hungrily, wanting to taste each other.

They pull apart after awhile, panting and smiling, faces still so close that Liam can feel Theo’s breath ghosting over his lips. 

“We should get some sleep, you still need to heal,” Liam says a little reluctantly. As much as he would like to continue this, he knows that Theo should rest. “We’ll talk tomorrow,” he adds and hesitantly plants a soft kiss on Theo’s lips.

“Okay,” Theo smiles.

Liam bites his bottom lip a little nervously and then snuggles closer to Theo, nestling his head under his chin and welcoming the arms that are being wrapped around his torso.

“Goodnight,” he says and kisses Theo’s collarbone.

“Goodnight, Sunshine,” Theo replies, placing a kiss on the top of his head, and Liam is sure that he’s never gone to sleep feeling happier than he does right now, in Theo’s arms, with his scent all over him and his taste still on his tongue. He lets his eyes flutter close, the smile permanent on his face, as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> The credits for Theo calling Liam 'Sunshine' go to Manon. ♡


End file.
